


Billy's Dream

by barryallenisravenclaw



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Also Russian is spoken, Billy gets nervous guys, M/M, Maximoff family!, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Vis and Wanda are married, because why not, its cute, poor little dude, really everyone is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallenisravenclaw/pseuds/barryallenisravenclaw
Summary: Billy Maximoff wakes up one day and knows it'll be a good one. He has a happy family AND he's secretly a badass superhero. Just one thing is bothering him, how the heck is he supposed to ask out a guy like Teddy Altman?





	Billy's Dream

Billy loves his life. He has two parents that love him, a crazy yet lovable brother, and the best friends anyone could ever ask for. That's why today is special. Today is the day Billy is finally going to have a talk with one of his best friends. Today is the day Billy will finally tell Teddy how much he likes him.

"Billy, darling!" His mother calls from downstairs. "Breakfast!" He doesn't think he'll ever get over how much he loves her accent. Of course, Dad probably likes it a lot more, but it makes Billy so happy to know that his mother is one of the fortunate few to have truly escaped Trasnia. She, Grandfather, and Uncle Pietro, obviously.

Billy puts on the outfit he picked out last week and heads downstairs. Nothing could ruin his day. Not even--

"Watch out, William!" The call comes too late, Billy crashing to the ground and twisting his arm in an unfortunate direction.

"Tommy! What's wrong with you?" Billy yells.

His twin brother simply jumps off of him with a grin. "You can't say I didn't warn you. And anyway, Mom made pancakes! You can't expect me to wait for you to get out of my way if it means there might be less pancakes."

Billy sighs. "I'm just not used to you being awake before eight o'clock. I know what my hurry is, but what's yours?"

Tommy smiles slyly and turns to run down the steps. "Catch me and you might find out!"

Billy simply stands and straightens his hair. He loves his brother, he does he does he does.

"Don't forget, мои дети, дедушка and Pietro are coming for dinner tonight. I expect you home before five so you can help me get ready," Wanda says as her children finish their breakfast.

"да, Mama," the boys say in tandem.

"хорошо. Now take your lunches and go. Papa is waiting for you in the car." Tommy and Billy kiss their mother goodbye, and Tommy walks out the door.

Before he can loose the courage, Billy turns to his mother. "Mama, is it alright if Teddy comes over for dinner, too? He might not, I just wanted to ask you first."

His mother smiles and kisses his forehead. "Of course he can come, мой ребенок. Now go join your brother in the car."

Billy gives his mother a quick hug, "Thanks, Mom! See you at five," then runs out to the car. So far so good.

 

"You gonna do it today, then, Billy?" Kate asks as the twins approach their friends in their usual place under the oak tree.

"You know he is, Katie," Tommy answers for him. "He's been ready to do this for weeks!"

"Who's been ready to do what for weeks?" Teddy asks as he comes up to the group.

Billy blushes. "Finish this essay I've been working on in English. Do you have any idea how hard it is to write  about your heritage when you can't just come out and say that you're a mutant?"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to make your essays sound like my writing?" Tommy asks.

"You didn't," Billy says.

Tommy winks. "Oh, yes I did."

"Think of it this way," Teddy cuts in, "at least you guys have a cool story about your mom getting out of Trasnia and your dad being adopted. I have to lie through my entire paper."

"You know," Kate smiles, "I never actually felt bad about your alien heritage until you had trouble writing a paper, Ted. Thanks for showing me how rough you really have it."

"Tommy, you have to stop copying my papers!" Billy continues, completely unperturbed. "Sooner or later someone is going to notice."

"How do you not have time to do your own work, anyway?" Eli asks, raising an unamused eyebrow. "You have enhanced speed, why not use it?"

"Because I could also use my speed to play Beat the Xbox," Tommy replies. "Duh."

"You could at least do something productive," Cassie mumbles. The bell rings and Tommy continues defending his life choices as the group walks toward the building. Billy doesn't really notice. He's too worried about what he has to do next.

"Hey, Teddy?" He asks. Teddy turns around and waits for him so they can walk together at the back of the group. Kate barely holds in a smile as she walks by them. Billy barely holds in nervous barf.

"Hey, Billy," Teddy replies warmly. "What's up?"

"I uh," Billy starts. He huffs. Why can he just speak like a normal human being? Or at least a normal mutant being...

That doesn't quite sound the same, does it.

"Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" Billy asks. "My grandpa and uncle will be there. You can hear way too much Russian."

Teddy laughs. "Sounds great. Do we still have time to do a quick patrol or are we going straight home?"

Billy hadn't that far in advance. "Uh. I guess that depends on what the villains think, huh?"

Teddy smiles again. That, that right there, is what makes his day worthwhile. Every time Billy sees that smile, he knows nothing can go wrong.

I want to remember this I want to remember this I want--

"Billy? Um, Billy!"

Billy's eyes fly open. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Teddy laughs a little and shakes his head. "I wasn't saying anything, I just wanted to make sure you knew you were glowing."

Billy blushes. "Whoops."

Teddy grins at him. "Maybe we should have gone to Xavier's school after all."

The fact that he says "we" warms Billy to the core. "Please, the rest of the team would have been lost without us."

Teddy claps him on the back. "See you in fifth hour, tough guy."

Billy smiles up at him. "See you."

He tries his hardest to stay on the steps, but it's quite difficult not to levitate when your brain is making you feel like you're walking on air.

It's really easy to come down when you're getting aggressively shoved against a locker by your throat.

"You think just because you're smart you're exempt, Maximoff? Just because your brother's on the track team?" The bully asks. Billy plays it off.

"You know, I told him to quit. It makes me feel bad for his teammates and the other schools when he beats them like that."

His efforts get him choked a little more. "You think this is a joke? I don't tolerate homos in my school."

"Funny," Billy replies, "I didn't realize the school was yours to own." He kicks Jack in the shin and gets released. "It's a damn good thing you caught me on a Friday, Green, or I might've kicked you somewhere far less fortunate. I'd wish you a good day, but it wouldn't be worth the breath." Billy sighs. Maybe today won't be so great, after all.

The morons after school doesn't help, either.

Billy really should have seen it coming. The Wrecking Crew is pretty obvious. Unfortunately, Billy was looking down at the ground and trying not to mope too much. This caused him to be kidnapped--as Billy-- by the Wrecking Crew.

Piledriver carries him down the street as the group attempts to destroy as much of the city as possible. Billy remains unimpressed. He can't exactly save himself as long as he's wearing the gag, but he can at least try to send Teddy or Tommy a mental image of where he is.

'Kidnapped by the Wrecking Crew kidnapped by the Wrecking Crew kidnapped by the Wrecking Crew' Billy thinks as hard as he can, throwing in a '54th and Madison' every once in a while as the group takes him downtown. Billy doesn't even have to wonder why they're doing it.

"Do you really think Thor will notice us wrecking up the place, Thunderball?" Piledriver asks.

"Yeah," adds Bulldozer, "what if he's out in space or something?"

"At the very least we'll be able to practice on some other hero," Thunderball defends. He looks slightly upset as he throws his wrecking ball into the side of an apartment building. Billy thinks faster.

"Who's the kid, anyway?" Piledriver asks.

"Will you stop asking questions, you lug?!" Wrecker yells. "Just hold the hostage while we do what we do best! You want Thor to notice, don't you?"

"I hate to break it to you, but Thor's not available at the moment. You get to meet us." Kate jumps out of nowhere and shoots Thunderball rights between the shoulder blades. Billy would wince in sympathy, but he just can't find it in himself to do so.

"Who the hell are you?" Wrecker screeches once the entire team is out in the open and ready to fight.

"Now that's just rude. You think villains would recognize us by now!" Tommy complains. "We're obviously the Young Avengers! Maybe we should do more interviews..." Thankfully, he complains while fighting.

In the confusion that normally ensues when five teenagers attack four heavily steroid laden men, Billy's knight in shining armor comes for him.

Piledriver gets shot a few times which sends him into a frenzy. Billy really hopes he looks like a porcupine. He gets mad enough that he doesn't even notice when Teddy runs over and stands directly behind him. Billy does. Billy blushes.

"I figured you could use a hand," Teddy shrugs as he pulls Billy off of his giant captor like its the easiest thing in the world. Teddy even goes so far as to fly him over to a safe part of the street before taking off the gag.

"Well," Billy starts, "this is embarrassing."

Teddy laughs and pulls him in for a hug. He gives Billy a serious look. "Next time, zap them away before they put a gag in your mouth."

"I did pretty good with the mental thing though, right?" Billy's heart warms and he thinks he may explode as Teddy puts a hand on his cheek.

"You did really good," Teddy reassures. Billy can't speak, they're so close. "You had me worried, though. I'm counting on your mom's paprikash tonight. I don't think she would have let me in the house if I didn't have you with me."

"How'd you know she's making paprikash?" Billy blurts out.

Teddy's smile gets bigger. "Lucky guess."

"Hey!" Tommy yells. "Would you two lovebirds stop making out and help? We're a little short handed!"

Billy doesn't miss the matching blushes on their faces. "I guess that's our cue." He flashes into his outfit and gets a grin before shooting off toward the battle.

Thankfully, Wanda watches the news. She isn't too mad when her boys show up at five thirty with a few too many cuts and bruises. It's not like it would surprise Pietro and Erik, but it doesn't help much.

She sighs. "Come inside, мои дети. Mama will fix you. Oh, hello there, Teddy. I hope you like paprikash."

Teddy grins. "You know it's my favorite, Mrs. Maximoff."

Wanda smiles. "And you know you are welcome to call me Wanda. You are basically family, after all."

Billy blushes as his mother taps his forehead, healing his wounds. "Thanks, Mama."

"Go wash your hands, boys. I went ahead and did everything myself once I saw you on television. You're going to have to explain your capture to me later. Vision will be home soon from monitor duty. Pietro and дедушка will arrive at six thirty." Wanda's commanding tone is more than impressive, it's legendary.

The three boys walk toward the bathroom with matching responses of "yes, Mama."

After some splashing from Tommy at the sinks and more than a few sideways remarks about Billy (also from Tommy), Billy and Teddy are finally alone in Billy's room.

Billy looks around for something fun to do, but comes up short. "Wanna play Candy Land?" He asks with a smile and a slight blush.

Teddy laughs and sits on the floor next to Billy. "Hmmm, what do you haaave. Oh hey, those Avengers cards I got you for your birthday!"

Billy grins. "What game? Poker? Speed? I never get to play a fair game of Speed, not with Tommy around."

Teddy grins back. "Speed it is then." They hold their gaze a little too long.

"Did I hear you talking about me?" You can always count on Tommy to break tension.

Billy sighs, but Teddy greets the other twin warmly. "Hey there! We were gonna play cards, wanna join?"

"I'm always down for a good card game." Tommy says, sitting to make a triangle on Billy's floor. "Let me deal."

Still not going how Billy planned, but not necessarily going badly, Billy's family arrives before Tommy will leave them alone again. Billy sighs as he rises to his feet. Then he makes the mistake of turning around.

For some reason, Teddy thought it would be a great idea to do some stretches after sitting for such a long time. Either that or he was presenting like a mandril. While different scenarios on the surface, both gave Billy equal cause to turn redder than his dad's plastic faceplate.

Teddy stands upright and immediately notices Billy's beet-like pallor. He turns a similar shade and stammers for a joke which either is never completed or Billy doesn't hear it.

"I uh," Billy starts. "Can we uh... I wanted to... Иисус, черт возьми, почему я ничего не могу сделать правильно--"

"Billy!" Wanda yells from downstairs, saving him from complete mortification. "I said dinner is ready! Come down and greet дедушка and Pietro!"

"Coming, Mama!" Billy responds, blush disappearing.

Teddy smiles, embarrassed. "We'll talk after dinner, yeah?"

Billy nods as he leads Teddy down to the dining room. At least дедушка won't embarrass him. дедушка is way too cool to do that, even on accident.

"Ah, William! How are you, мой сильный молодой герой? How I have missed you!" Erik exclaims, pulling Billy into a quick but firm handshake. Then, he notices Teddy. "Who is--? Of course! Teddy! Billy never stops about you."

"Papa," Pietro cuts in, "you are scaring the large boy. Now, come, Billy! Give your favorite uncle a big hug!"

 

"Technically," Billy says through squished cheeks, "you're my only uncle."

Pietro pulls back and smacks him lightly on the arm. "Ech! Remember, if not for me, you would have no twin! Then where would you be?"

"The bigger bedroom down the hall?" Tommy suggests. Wanda hits him in the same way as her brother hit Billy.

"Come now," Wanda says. "Now is not the time to be children, now is the time to eat."

"Dear sister," Pietro counters, "it is always the time to be children."

"Speaking of sisters," Vision cuts in, asking Erik as he passes him the salad, "how is dear Lorna?"

Erik makes a bit of a face as he readies his first spoonful of paprikash. "Ech. She says she is fine, though I must say I do not believe her. How can anyone be happy in the American Southwest?"

"It's that boyfriend of hers," Pietro says, the usual nonchalant appearance for the usual protectiveness over his sisters. "I never trust the boyfriend, present company excluded, but Alex is a nice boy."

"Even if he is brother to Cyclops," Wanda adds. "Such a controller, that one."

The conversation continues that way for two full hours, the Maximoffs arguing and injecting opinions and Vision throwing them off topic whenever one of them gets too mad. Tommy and Billy talk a little, but Billy is mostly trying to reconstruct his brain after being squished too close to Teddy on their side of the table.

Literally there's like half an inch between their hands under the table. Billy is barely keeping himself from being jelly and they're not even touching. What would he turn into if Teddy and he ever--

Billy blinks slowly. Not now, brain. God, so insensitive to Dedushka's weekly story time.

"--and that's why to this day I curse the name of Delta Airlines!" Erik finishes with a triumphant bite of jello.

"Papa," Wanda scolds, "you haven't ridden on a public plane since Xavier."

Erik blushes. Billy is scared. "Don't bring Charles into this."

"Oh, don't tell us you're back on bad terms again!" Pietro yells, exasperated, as he flops back in his chair.

"Posh," Erik replies. "We're always on bad terms."

"Oh really?" Wanda arches an eyebrow. "What about--"

"LALALALALA" Tommy interrupts. "EW GROSS NOT MORE STORIES ABOUT GROSS OLD PEOPLE SEX LALALAAAAA!"

"I think that's my cue to exit," Billy says calmly, trying to block out his grandfather's continued speech. "Mama, Papa, may Teddy and I be excused?"

"Of course, put your plates in the sink, ребенок," is the reply, and Billy drags Teddy all the way back into his room and locks the door before realizing that they're holding hands.

Billy quickly lets go and starts to say something, but Teddy talks too so he waves him on. God, Billy is such a mess.

"I thought your uncle was married," Teddy says, his back turned as he looks for something to do before he goes home.

"He is," Billy replies, only half thinking and half speaking as he attempts to formulate his plan of attack. "Crystalia. She's at home with my cousin Luna. Not feeling well or something. I think it's hard to travel at those speeds with a baby, anyway."

Teddy sits on the end of Billy's bed and grins up at him. "Your family is big. And weirdly complex."

"You're one to talk about complexity," Billy counters, smiling and sitting next to Teddy despite his tone. "You're a friggin alien prince."

"Sort of."

"Kind of very."

Teddy's hand is there. It's right there, just sitting innocently on Billy's bed. Billy takes it. When he looks up, Teddy's eyes have gone kind of cloudy. Billy swallows hard. He can do this. Just don't think about the fact that Teddy is five inches away and has beautiful eyes. Just... Three inches away. Uh oh. How did that happen?

Billy swallows again, and he's about to say it (he really is!) when Teddy leans in and Billy feels the earth slip away.

He's floating. He's floating like he does in meditation for spells, but it's so very different and so much more amazing.

Teddy did this. Teddy is doing this. Teddy is making Billy feel like--

Billy can't think anymore because Teddy just moved his jaw and--

Yep. Just like that.

They pull away slowly. Teddy talks first. "I think I really like you."

Billy snorts and grins when he notices that his head is now on Teddy's shoulder. "Funny. I was gonna say the same thing."

"Weird, how brains work."

"Yeah. Hey, I have an idea."

"Yeah?"

"Let's do that again."

Billy moved his head up to see Teddy looking genuinely surprised.

"You-really?" Teddy stutters.

"Um. Yeah." Billy replies. He can't see why they shouldn't do it again.

Teddy grins, and Billy's world disappears.

So yeah. Pretty much the best day of Billy's life. Right down to the awkward stories about his grandpa's boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations from Russian (through google translate):
> 
> мои дети -- my babies  
> дедушка -- Grandpa  
> да -- yes  
> хорошо -- good  
> мой ребенок -- my child  
> Иисус, черт возьми, почему я ничего не могу сделать правильно -- Jesus fuck why can't I do anything right  
> мой сильный молодой герой -- my strong young hero


End file.
